


Blood ties

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, vampire!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Sherlock’s a vampire hunter, Molly is a vampire. There is only one way this can end





	Blood ties

Disclaimer: characters belong to the bbc 

 

Molly can hear him coming long before the morgue doors open. 

He stands before her, tall and dark. There is a stake in his left hand. 

Molly draws herself up. If he thinks she’s going to simply let him stake her without a fight he’s in for a shock.

“So, finally figured it out then?” Molly’s voice is glib. 

“Yes,” in contrast Sherlock’s voice is tightly controlled. 

Gruff and low.

Molly bounces on the balls of her feet, she’s shed her white lab coat. In a jumper and jeans she has freedom of movement. 

“So you wanna do this here?” Molly continues glancing about the morgue but all her senses are trained on him. She’s not stupid. Sherlock is a vampire hunter, she’s a vampire there is only one conclusion.

“Molly…” 

There is a strangled quality to his tone and Molly realises he doesn’t want to kill her. It would make her smile if he wasn’t holding a deadly weapon in his hand. 

There was no time for weakness. 

“You are an abomination,” Sherlock says but it sounds like he’s trying to justify it to himself rather than insulting her.

“Is that what Mycroft told you?” Molly asks. She’s aware of the lies that vampire hunter families like to pedal as facts.

She rotates her hips until she’s in a loose fighting stance.

“So tell me what crime I’ve supposedly committed,” Molly dares.

Sherlock blinks, confused, the purity of his mission momentarily polluted by sentiment.

“You are a vampire!” Sherlock snaps.

“So? You’re a high functioning sociopath, which one of us has hurt more people?”

The crease in Sherlock’s forehead deepens. He’s struggling although the hand around the stake doesn’t waver. 

“I do my job, I help people. I’ve helped you. Then I go home just like you”

“You are nothing like me!” Sherlock snarls. “You are not human!”

“People say that about you. At least I have an excuse” Molly shrugs. 

“You lied to me!” Sherlock is rebuilding his argument from the ashes.

“You lied to me numerous times. Lied and manipulated and for worse reasons. I’m at least trying to protect myself you just do it because you can.”

She could take him now, it would be easy but Molly’s ready to defend herself not to outright kill without cause.

If Sherlock wants a fight he will be the one to start it.

Sherlock seems to gather himself and his convictions. 

He strides towards her, his stake hand moving towards her chest.

Molly blocks, pushing him back until he crashes into Molly’s autopsy table. She watches him warily as he shakes himself as he stands.

“You’re strong!” Sherlock says, he sounds surprised. 

Molly realises that in someways he still sees her as little Molly Hooper; morgue mouse.

“I’m a vampire!” Molly sneers. She lets the “duh” hang in the air. 

When Sherlock comes at her again he doesn’t hold back and Molly is forced to expand more energy to blocking him. She’s at a disadvantage. She’s trying not to kill him but she’s not as sure that he doesn’t want to kill her.

They tussle, sharp instruments clattering to the floor. Molly ignores the temptation of a scalpel even as Sherlock adds scissors to his arsenal. 

He’s well trained, Molly has to concede, strong and capable, a true vampire hunter in the great tradition. 

Molly’s impressed despite herself.  
She ends up on top of him,pinning him down, in any other circumstance she’d be blushing but she’s fighting for her life so as Sherlock rolls beneath her Molly clenches down to stop him. 

Their hands are locked together as they fight for control of the stake, a wrong move could be devastating for either of them. A stake in the heart could kill either of them.

“Show me your face!” Sherlock demands. “Your real face!”

Molly locks a snarl behind her teeth, the bloodlust makes her want to show him. To show him the error of his ways, to scare him, to regret ever ignoring her.

But her true face is something only a handful of people have seen-people she loves and trusts. She loves Sherlock-but trust him? With this? No  
Sherlock lunges upwards head butting her. Molly growls and her fangs grow despite herself. Her true self appearing. Sherlock stares, transfixed. 

“Youre still molly,”

“Of course I am!” Molly snaps, annoyed.

“I thought you would look different..a monster”  
Ah! That was his family bias again. 

“Just because I have fangs doesn’t change who I am,” Molly defends. She’s uncomfortable with the openness of his face. He looks young. She keeps a hand over his that holds the stake though.  
Sherlock swears at the ceiling, kicking her until she slams into the wall of fridges. 

He gets to his feet, “what have you done to me!?” Sherlock demands. He throws the stake across the room. 

It skitteres across the floor.

Molly can hear it land but she keeps her eyes on Sherlock.

“I can’t kill you! God knows I should but I can’t!” He sounds tortured, Molly feels distantly sorry for him. His whole world turned upside down in an instance.

They stare at each other across the void. 

Hunter  
Vampire  
Sherlock  
Molly 

The sound of the door slamming against the wall is loud in her ears as Sherlock leaves. Sherlock had to wrestle with his own demons. 

But Molly has to strengthen her own defences. This fight was over but Sherlock could come back with his convictions in place. She was in danger until Sherlock could be neutralised. 

Molly clambers to her feet. It’s not over, it’s barely even started. 

Her own natural instincts was to kill him now before he could regroup but she was still Molly in her heart. She loved him.

She couldn’t kill Sherlock unless she truly felt her life was on the line. 

 

A vampire in love with a vampire hunter. What a cliche. 

Tonight she’ll find somewhere else to sleep, just in case. She wants to believe that Sherlock could change his mind but she’s lived long enough to know that she’s put herself in danger by letting Sherlock leave. 

She finds the stake in a far corner. She puts it in her bag and straightens the utensils back onto the table. She’ll clean them tomorrow. 

Tonight she had to think. And plan


End file.
